


Lip Service

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Solo Orgasm, Teasing, Voyeurism, half-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: It was just that look on Jin's face. That was Yamapi's undoing.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> There is some mild derogatory language used during the dirty talk, but they're both into it.

The expression on his face was pure sex, and precious little else. The tilt of his chin was all challenge. And the hand working himself in his open pants was sin, straight up, no ice.

The couch was deep and made of leather. In a few minutes, it would be sticking to Jin's skin by the sheen of sweat just starting to break out over him. In a few minutes, Yamapi might be completely crazy, because he was seriously considering crawling across the floor--and if he never ever found out what was actually on the floor, much less came into actual physical contact with it, it would be too soon--to suck Jin off.

It was just that look on Jin's face. That was Yamapi's undoing. The utter debauchery, the _dare_, the 'don't you wish you had _this_' challenge in every line of Jin's body. The hand in his pants--the hand that was clearly teasing at his also very obvious erection--didn't help much. Ok, it didn't help at all with the resisting.

Jin hitched his hips up into his touch, wriggled down the arm of the couch to settle more comfortably against the back. He splayed his legs out, pants riding lower because there was nothing to keep them up, and stroked his fingers down the bulge in his briefs. His mouth opened in a gasp, the picture of hedonistic pleasure.

Jin wasn't usually much of one for teasing, at least, not when it came to himself, but he _knew_ Yamapi was watching him. Any teasing he did right now was more torture for Yamapi than for Jin. He raked his nails slowly up the outside of his underwear, and then reached up with his other hand and licked a wet stripe up the palm. Yamapi tried not to whimper loudly enough for Jin to hear. With ten feet between them, Yamapi hoped he managed that at least.

His hand was down in his briefs in a flash, and when he wrapped his fingers around himself and pulled up, Jin's gasp was actually audible all the way to Yamapi's chair, quick indrawn hiss of air that went straight to Yamapi's cock. Jin's cock didn't look like it needed the help.

By the time Jin was moaning, Yamapi was squirming in his seat, very conscious of the fact that he wasn't touching himself _and_ neither was he swallowing around Jin's cock. To his thinking, neither situation was ideal. But while Jin's pleasure was obviously genuine, he kept sneaking looks at Yamapi to see if he was looking, and that meant he couldn't just give in. Sure, Jin was sex on legs on a bad day, and this was about as far from a bad day as it got. Sure, he was jerking himself off ten feet away, and _taunting_ Yamapi with that fact. Sure-

-Jin moaned, "Yamapi," his breath catching on the 'p,' hips coming up and his head falling back and that was it. That was just _it_. Three steps, and Yamapi was at the couch, yanking Jin's legs sideways onto the couch so he could settle between them. Yamapi jerked Jin's pants down, and peeled his briefs off his hips, and had his mouth around the head of Jin's cock before he'd even batted Jin's hands away. Half a second, tops.

Jin curled his fingers into Yamapi's hair, twitching reflexively whenever Yamapi did something particularly good with his oh-so-fuckable mouth while Yamapi listened to the creak of Jin's skin sticking and sliding on the leather.

No one ever said Jin was quiet, and Jin was definitely not quiet when Yamapi was sucking on his dick. Yamapi prided himself on being _very_ good with his mouth. For once, that pride was not even a little bit misguided. Jin shifted his hold on Yamapi's hair, tried to use his grip to pull Yamapi's head down faster, further, but Yamapi wouldn't let him. Jin tried to push his hips up, _whining_ as he watched his cock disappearing between Yamapi's fucked-red lips, but Yamapi only let him get a little ways in before he leaned his weight down and held Jin in place.

Yamapi pulled off with a slick, wet sound, and Jin _hissed_, maybe disappointment, maybe turned on, and quite probably a lot of both. "You are such a slut," he breathed over the tip of Jin's cock, and it twitched up, smearing spit and precome on Yamapi's chin.

"Says you, who's so desperate to suck my cock," Jin throws back. "Yeah, that's a good one."

Yamapi lifted one hand away from Jin's hips to wipe the come off his chin with a thumb. He licked it off his thumb with almost predatory intent. "I can stop."

"You fucking- Fine, stop. I'll do it myself," Jin threatened, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he was working a dry finger into himself from below.

Second knuckle in, and all Yamapi could do was stare. This was, quite possibly, the best day of his life. Well, the best day of the week, at least. Last Thursday had been a pretty good to him too. Jin was making some kind of fucked out noise in the back of his throat, hips writhing like he didn't know quite which way he wanted to go because every option was pretty fucking awesome. He didn't usually take it dry, unless he was too worked up to care about a little pain, and he definitely looked like he was up for that right now.

"Fuck," Jin hissed, in English, pushing his hips down on his finger all at once, and then holding it, catching his breath.

Yamapi swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "You don't seriously expect me to stop watching this, do you?" he asked.

Jin lifted his hips, finger sliding out slowly. "You'll stop," Jin gasped, as he pushed his hips back down. "You'll stop, and you'll finish what you started," he said, as he started picking out a slow rhythm, eyes squeezed shut, either from pleasure, or so he could concentrate. "You will because you want me to come in your mouth," and then Jin groaned, a real, fuck-me-good groan, and damn if Yamapi could deny that.

He was down again in an instant, lips wrapping around Jin's cock, and just let Jin fuck his mouth. Jin was more than most of the way gone already, and didn't need much encouragement. His hips worked between his own talented fingers and Yamapi's hot mouth, rhythm breaking up like static over the radio until he came in Yamapi's mouth, right were Yamapi wanted him, just like Jin said.

Yamapi swallowed everything Jin gave him, licking his lips for whatever traces he could find, and fucking _moaned_ around Jin's too-sensitive cock. No one ever said Yamapi didn't have a sadistic streak.

"Fuck you," Jin hissed, too fucked-out at the moment to really yelp, easing his fingers out. Yamapi climbed up the couch to hover over Jin, and ground his erection into Jin's thigh.

"Might let you, if you make it worth my while."

**Author's Note:**

> Orginal notes: Based on those dirty photos of jin with his hand down his pants. Thank you very much Akanishi-san. Do come again. i owe [](https://pixisticks.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://pixisticks.livejournal.com/)**pixisticks** a debt of gratitude for letting me spam her with this last night.
> 
> New notes: I no longer have any memory of what pictures I was referring to.


End file.
